


moon in scorpio

by otherworld (snxckpxck)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Idiots in Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snxckpxck/pseuds/otherworld
Summary: Kenma’s grimace is met with a pair of cheshire grins, and Kenma can see just how much Kuroo’s influenced you since the start of your relationship. He lets out a groan as Yaku sits back down, asking what has Kenma looking so constipated.Yaku raises an eyebrow, “You actually gonna make it this time or am I gonna see you on Shibuya Meltdown a week later.”You huff at this and tug on Kuroo’s arm pulling it over your shoulders, “That wasonetime Yakkun. Tell him,Tetssun!”The arm around your shoulder shifts and you feel Kuroo poke your cheek, “Hmm? Maybe I wanna see my girl get twitter famous again.”__sequel tosun in scorpiobecause HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROO TETSUROO i love u with my whole heart and ass [contains manga spoilers]
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 9





	moon in scorpio

**Author's Note:**

> step aside i'm back again so hype so lit adrenaline. another self-indulgent kuroo birthday fic that is UNFINISHED BECAUSE I TRIED TO SMUT AND can only fluff. also wow A+ in that name department ahah...... hbd to me goodsmile did a re-release of the kuroo nendo and i never pre-ordered something so fast  
> what will happen first: covid ending or me finishing this story _a hah hah hahhhhh_  
>   
>  P.S.: i am furthering my own bisexy Kuroo Tetsurou agenda and my YaKuroo agenda

You and Kuroo had been dating for nearly a year after your birthday hookup. Granted it took both of you a few tries to actually go on a real date that didn't involve fucking each other senseless and going to a family restaurant afterwards. You smile as you think fondly on how the two of you spent the winter holidays together, and how you had gone to the temple on new year's hand in hand. Your birthdays were coming up soon, and you tried your damndest to figure out a good birthday gift for the boyfriend who could swindle anyone. After he had finally made it into the JVA, you noticed a change in his personality, no longer resigned to needing his job to feed himself but rather to fulfilling the dreams inspired by his former coach.

Kuroo walks you all the way to your house, your work bag strapped on one shoulder while his other is basically attached to yours as you have your hand shoved in his coat pocket. 

“We could have taken the bus, you know,” you giggle as you watch him adjust your bag. 

“ _Sorry_ if I wanted to spend time with my girlfriend,” he sneers, squeezing your hand.

If your face is red you blame it on the cold, as it still catches you off-guard every time he calls you that. Your relationship is pretty normal and only the slightest bit atypical as you fulfill the childhood friends to lovers trope. Though you’re close and have been fairly physically intimate since the start of your relationship, it still brings a smile to your face and a warmth to your heart whenever Kuroo actually says the things a normal boyfriend would. 

The shift in your dynamic was slow yet bountiful as the two of you discovered aspects of yourselves you had yet to realize. Kuroo inadvertently loved the way you nagged at him to take care of himself, realizing how closely you paid attention to certain aspects of his personal life. You loved how domestic Kuroo could be, especially when he’d come over to your house for dinner or to help you clean it. The transition from friendship blossomed into a fruitful emotional one, and you felt blessed every day to find a partner in Kuroo Tetsurou. 

You tease bashfully, “You’re right, Tetssun. _Thank you_ for walking me home. I’m _so_ lucky to have you as a boyfriend.”

“That’s right,” Kuroo replies, holding his nose up high as he straightens his back and puffs out his chest. He shimmies his shoulders _just_ a little bit to show you he's not actually serious about the bravado, and you shimmy right back, earning a smooth, velvety chuckle that sends butterflies to your stomach every time.

You continue the banter with a poke to his side, “My big, strong, smarty-pants boyfriend, who does these great things like walk me home and carry my bag and makes sure I get all my necessary amounts of docosahexaenoic acid.”

You can _feel_ Kuroo rolling his eyes, even if you’re nowhere near his face, but it doesn’t matter because he pulls you even closer to him, rubbing his thumb over the back of your hand. The rest of your walk is silent, but you don’t mind as the sounds of your neighborhood fills the air. You bump into him on purpose a few times, and he returns the gesture by either squeezing your hand or bumping you back.

It’s not long before you reach your gate, but Kuroo walks you all the way to the door like a true gentleman, “You still coming over on Thursday or? Friday?”

“Hmm, we’re grabbing coffee with Yakkun and Kenma on Friday, right?”

“Yeah, so long as Yakkun’s flight comes in on time and Kenma doesn’t bail to stream.”

“ _Mmkay_ ,” you smile, taking your bag from Kuroo to get your keys, “I’ll head straight to your place after work on Friday, then meet you guys at the café.”

You give Kuroo a chaste kiss on the lips before opening your door. You wait until he’s past the gate to close the door, and your chest warm as you take your shoes off, making your way into your home.

***

You twirl your pen as you stare at your notes in the café you frequent. Your attention is caught by the chime of the doorbell, and a very enthusiastic smile greets you. You stand to hug Yaku after he sets his bag down. 

"You're the first one here, even though you're the one travelling internationally. Damn, you're incredible Yakkun."

He waves his hand, "You flatter me too much. What would your boyfriend say if he heard you speak so highly of another man?"

" _Oh please_ , we both know Tetssun likes you more than me," you deadpan. 

Yaku laughs your words off but leans in, “So, what are this year’s plans?”

You tap on your notebook with your pen, telling him about the ideas you have, eyes sparkling as you explain your gift idea. It’s a lot more sentimental than the initial idea you had of getting matching hoodies, and you tucked that idea away for Christmas.

“That’s a lot more heartfelt than I thought it’d be. You really put some thought into this, huh,” Yaku smirks.

“Please, Yakkun. It’s the least I could do now that he’s actually earning more than me,” you grin. You take a sip of your tea, blushing at Yaku's compliment as he peruses the café menu.

*

Yaku is at the cashier ordering for himself when Kuroo and Kenma come through the door and you wave them down. Kuroo apologizes for the two of them running late, saying he had to literally pull Kenma away from his PC, which Kenma dismisses as an over-exaggeration.

Kenma lets out a deep sigh as he sits, “So what's the plan for tomorrow night?”

You scoot your chair closer to the table as you prop your elbows up on it, tapping your fingers together menacingly as Kuroo pulls up the seat next to you. 

“Roppongi,” your grin, “six bars in six hours. _Minimum_.”

Kenma’s grimace is met with a pair of cheshire grins, and Kenma can see just how much Kuroo’s influenced you since the start of your relationship. He lets out a groan as Yaku sits back down, asking what has Kenma looking so constipated.

Yaku raises an eyebrow, “You actually gonna make it this time or am I gonna see you on Shibuya Meltdown a week later?”

You huff at this and tug on Kuroo’s arm pulling it over your shoulders, “That was _one_ time Yakkun. Tell him, Tetssun!”

The arm around your shoulder shifts and you feel Kuroo poke your cheek, “ _Hmm_? Maybe I _wanna_ see my girl get twitter famous again.”

You immediately fling his arm off of you and stomp off to order another cupcake, flipping the entire table off. Kuroo snickers as he watches your retreating back, obvious as he checks you out in your sweater and mini skirt over tights combo. His attention is turned back to Yaku and Kenma when the former calls his name.

“So. I know what your birthday gift is gonna be, what are you giving her?” Yaku leers. 

Immediately Kuroo is blushing, scratching at his cheek. His eyes shift to Kenma, and Kenma rolls his eyes as he answers the question instead.

Yaku lets out a hearty chuckle as Kuroo hides his face behind his hands, “That’s so stupid it’s perfect. And somehow weird yet cute, too. I’m actually surprised.”

Kuroo rubs at the bridge of his nose, “Thanks. It took me a long time to think of and I am indebted to the great kodzuken for his help getting this together.”

Kenma only groans in response, “Please stop calling me that in public.”

“Anyway, Yaku, you wanna give me a hint about my gift?” Kuroo asks, looking at his friend expectantly.

Yaku only grins, “Nope!”

“Not even for _me_ , your former _captain?_ ”

“That only makes me less inclined to answer you, but you _are_ in for a surprise.”

Kuroo groans as he leans back in his chair, but his attention is returned to you when he sees you making your way back to the table. You’re holding a tray with a plate of cookies to share and a cupcake for yourself, as well as four cups of water.

“Let’s decide bars! Maybe karaoke? Ooh! How about dinner first...” you ponder, pulling your phone out.

“Definitely dinner first. No one wants to see you tear into convenience store fried chicken at two in the morning,” Kuroo replies.

You shove his shoulder, “Whatever. You think it’s sexy.”

Kuroo only lets out a soft hum, admitting neither defeat or acceptance of your decree. 

The afternoon passes by too quickly when Kuroo is called back into work for a meeting, but you end up grabbing dinner with Yaku and Kenma when Kuroo says he might not be home until late. The three of you enjoy a more relaxed night out, turning in early to prepare for the next day's festivities.

*

Kuroo's quiet as he slips into his apartment, careful not to wake you as he sets his things down. Something catches his eye in the dim light of the apartment as he spots you on his bed holding… someone? In _his_ hoodie? He knows you're an idiot but surely you can't be stupid enough to fall asleep in the arms of another man wearing your boyfriend's clothes in your boyfriend's bed. Especially since you had a date planned the following day.

So he makes his way over and the sight of you drooling onto your ikemen pillow in his hoodie in a vice-like grip is oddly touching. Stupid, albeit incredibly heartwarming as he sees your face tucked into the fabric of his hoodie. He somehow makes eye contact with Gintoki in the dim light of his apartment. He takes a mental snapshot of the scene and neatly compartmentalizes it for a rainy day before sliding the pillow out of your arms and tossing it to the side. He freezes as you shift, but when you just snuggle further into the blankets he takes it as his cue to go take a shower.

When Kuroo returns, he easily slides into bed, draping a loose arm around you. As if your body sought out warmth on its own, you snuggled into him immediately, pulling the blanket tighter around the both of you. The scent of the shampoo you bought to leave at his apartment filled his nostrils as he gave you a chaste peck on the jaw before drifting off to sleep. 

***

You wake up first, considering you had slept much earlier the previous night. Your back is warm due to the body behind you and you make immediate eye contact with the character body pillow across from you. His face peeks through the hood of Kuroo’s sweatshirt, and you can’t help but giggle as you share a look with Gintoki.

“ _What's so funny,_ ” Kuroo mumbles from the crook of your neck.

“Oh, _nothing_ ,” you hum, “just thinking about how you’re hugging me and I could be hugging Gintoki and how easily you can wrap your arms around both of us.” 

Kuroo scoffs, “I’m not hugging your damn body pillow. You should be so lucky that I allowed him here in the first place.”

You startle him as you wriggle out of his grasp, your body pulling at the sheets around you as you turn to face him with a stern pout he can’t take seriously.

“Hey! If you want me here on weekends you know that means having _both of us_.”

Kuroo groans as he shoves his hand in your face, pushing you away until you can feel the plush of the body pillow behind you.

“God you’re so _stupid_ ,” he says, sliding out of bed.

You shake your head and stick your tongue out at him, “You’ve said that so many times, Tetssun, I’m beginning to believe you’re not actually trying to insult me anymore.”

“ _Oya_? _You’re_ _only starting to realize this now_?”

You’re up on your knees as you extend your hands up into the position you have when you want to cup Kuroo’s face, and he begrudgingly complies (but you notice the faint blush on his cheeks as he does so). With a light peck on the lips, you brush his cheeks with your thumbs and greet him a sincere ‘ _good morning_ ’ before shooting a hot puff of morning breath straight into his face.

Kuroo retaliates immediately by shoving you back down on the bed, “ _Disgusting_.”

You can’t help but let out an ugly cackle that rivals (and compliments) his own, “Oh I’m disgusting? You’re the one stealing a pair of my panties away every time you go on a business trip. Don’t think I don’t notice, Tetsurou.”

“ _Hah_?! How many of my hoodies have you taken now? You even put one on your body pillow.”

You don’t have a retort and throw him a glare as you pick the pillow up to hold in your arms, “Don’t listen to him, Gintoki. He’s just jealous of what _we_ have.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes before he tosses you one of his trademark shit-eating grins, “ _I_ guess you’re just _obsessed_ with me.”

You return the comment with a deadpan stare, “Alright Tetssun. You’ve convinced me for the final time that I should run into Yakkun’s welcoming arms.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes, “ _Please_. Not if I beat you to him.”

You throw his pillow at him that he catches easily, and actually throws back at you at full force, knocking you back once more. Kuroo takes this as an opportunity to go back to the bathroom to get ready for the day. You crawl out of and fix the bed before plopping back down on it, phone in hand as you scroll through your notifications. You can't help but smile giddily as you think about your plans, and when you see Kuroo making his way towards the kitchen you jump off the bed and give him a slap on his ass.

“Can’t wait for our hot date, _babe_ ,” you grin, attempting to mirror his trademark smile. 

Kuroo pulls you in for a quick kiss on your forehead and then shoving you away, "Go brush your teeth and get dressed already."

You simply reply with obnoxious humming of a song, dancing to it as you make your way to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birtttdayy kuroo. anyway stay safe wear a mask practice proper social distancing i promise i'll bang this out by the end of the week even i wanna see where it goes. it is going to be much sappier and probably less smuttier than [sun in scorpio] oops. also totally retconning pharmtech kuroo bc oops manga end  
> P.P.S.: listen to this for the [song/vibe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LExCRKCS5SM)


End file.
